We stand proud and broken
by La Succube
Summary: SPOILER SLG 85. Qu'Est-ce qui est réel, et qu'est qui ne l'est pas ? "C'est pas parce qu'on est pas sensé exister qu'on est pas réel" "Mathieu ? Prenez ça, ça soulagera vos maux de tête..." "Mathieu !" "Tu crois vraiment pouvoir me tuer ?" "Ils n'ont jamais existé ?" "Il est à nous. Rien ni personne ne changera ça." "On recherche Mathieu Sommet... et on ne s'arrêtera pas." Web Team
1. Ceux qui restent

SPOILERS : SLG N°85

Salut les Geeks est la propriété exclusive de Mathieu Sommet.

**We stand proud and broken**

Prologue – Ceux qui restent

SPOILERS : SLG N°85

Salut les Geeks est la propriété exclusive de Mathieu Sommet.

We stand proud and broken

Prologue – Ceux qui restent

Voilà près d'un mois que son maître était parti.

Oh, pour lui, le temps ne s'était pas écoulé en ces termes. Les jours et les heures étaient un concept abstrait pour la gente féline, qui contemplait le monde à travers un prisme de Whiskas, de siestes bien méritées, de pelotes de laines évidées et de ronronnements gracieusement accordés à ses esclaves, quand elle ne snobait pas ceux-ci en s'astiquant les parties à coup de langue. Oh, et de plans de conquête du monde, mais Wifi était encore un peu jeune pour ça.

Toujours était-il que le temps avait passé. Dangereusement passé. Il avait dû déchiqueter ses sacs de croquettes avec ses petites griffes pour se nourrir, et puiser de l'eau dans des réserves insoupçonnées, dont l'usage usuel était particulièrement inadapté. Quant à sa litière…Ugh, il ne voulait même pas y penser. Mais tout cela était une preuve de plus que quelque chose clochait. Cette disparition n'était pas normale. Même lorsque son humain décidait de s'éclipser, il le gratifiait de nombreuses caresses, et il ne le laissait jamais seul toujours sous la surveillance des Autres.

Mais les Autres aussi étaient partis. Ils avaient quitté la pièce principale, celle où les lumières étaient insoutenables, et où son maître s'agitait devant le moyen de communication des Maîtres Chats à la renommée internationale. Pour des raisons insignifiantes, allant chercher leurs consommations personnelles. Et ils n'étaient jamais revenus.

Le maître les avait cherchés, évidemment. Les avait appelés, avait crié leurs noms. Et il était sorti dans le hall, les appelant toujours. Jusqu'à ce que le rat n'ouvre une porte.

Les poils du félin se hérissèrent, et il sentit ses griffes sortir par réflexe. Le rat, avec cette odeur de poudre et de poussière, ce sale rat qui était responsable de cette insupportable situation !

Avec un coup de patte rageur, Wifi envoya valser le sac de croquette vide. Ses réserves s'épuisaient. Il fallait faire quelque chose.

Sautant souplement du placard ouvert au comptoir de la cuisine, il se déplaça à pas feutrés et à bonds silencieux jusqu'à la porte interdite. Celle qui menait vers l'extérieur. Il avait plusieurs fois voulu s'aventurer à l'extérieur, miauler après son maître, mais les hurlements à glacer le sang qui résonnaient jusqu'à l'intérieur l'avaient découragé. Néanmoins, la situation était critique.

Passant sa petite patte le long de la porte mal fermée, il glissa ses griffes dans l'entrebâillement, et s'acharna à tirer. Au bout de quelques secondes, le lourd bois céda, et il se glissa dans le hall encore allumé. Aussitôt, les cris reprirent, aigus, empreints de désespoir. Mais ils semblaient... plus faibles. Tentant de calmer son petit cœur battant, le chaton se dirigea avec hésitation vers la porte qui semblait vibrer. Or, lorsqu'il fut arrivé à une distance plus faible de la porte, les hurlements cessèrent, laissant place à un silence surpris. Inspirant, le matou allait s'approcher encore un peu, lorsqu'une chose noire et poilue se colla au maigre espace entre porte et sol, brassant bruyamment l'air et le faisant sauter en l'air. Se réceptionnant sur ses griffes, il allait s'enfuir à toutes pattes, prêt à chercher une autre sortie, quand un nouveau cri retentit. Non, pas un cri…Un…jappement ?

Immobile, il fixa la chose qui reniflait toujours, un sentiment de familiarité le saisissant. Un nouveau cri, plus bruyant, plus intense, retentit à travers la porte qui trembla, et…

_Une bête de trois fois sa taille, au pelage rêche et boueux, et à l'énorme truffe surmontant des babines aux crocs démentiels. Un grognement sourd, en un langage primitif, exhalant des relents âcres mais familiers qui paralysaient son esprit._

__Viens jouer, lapin tout doux. Courir ! Moi attrape !_

_Une main douce et ferme retenant le monstre tandis que lui-même s'évadait dans les bras de son maitre qui pestait bruyamment._

_« Peace, gros, il est pas méchant. Allez viens Capsule, il est trop petit pour jouer. »_

Capsule. Le monstre de l'Autre, celui dont la perpétuelle odeur de fumée faisait tourner la tête, mais qui lui grattouillait toujours le ventre et qui ne grommelait pas quand il utilisait son couvre-chef comme matelas.

Hésitant, mais convaincu de sa déduction, il vint se coller à la porte, frissonnant de dégoût quand le museau froid se fixa près de lui, reniflant ses poils.

_Tu es Capsule, c'est ça ?

Le jappement suivant était plein d'enthousiasme, mais fut suivi d'un grognement étouffé, qui fit tendre l'oreille au chaton. Visiblement, le monstre avait du mal à parler, et il ne fut guère surpris de l'épuisement dans la voix craquelante de celui-ci lorsqu'il se décida à articuler.

_Toi Wifi. Peluche du maître. Mais pas maître ! Aucun maître, longtemps !

_...Je suis un chat, corrigea le félin un brin offusqué. Et oui, ça fait longtemps qu'ils sont partis. Je suppose que tu n'as plus beaucoup à manger, c'est ça ? Voir plus du tout ?

_Oui ! Non !

Quoi ? Confus, et légèrement exaspéré par ce qui s'annonçait être un dialogue de sourds, il allait interroger sèchement le monstre quand les mots de ce dernier, emplis de désespoir, le firent s'arrêter net.

_Pas partis ! Pris ! Volés ! Emmenés !

_Tu les as vu ?

_Oui ! Pas pu…

Le gémissement évocateur qui suivit était si douloureux qu'il attira la compassion du chaton. Le monstre était primitif, mais dans la même situation que lui. Voir pire, car il avait assisté à la scène.

_C'est pour ça que tu hurlais ? Tu voulais rentrer ?

_Sortir. Sortir pour aide.

…Des vagues souvenirs qu'il avait de son arrivée dans le duplex, il lui semblait effectivement qu'une autre porte barrait la sortie. Porte qui s'ouvrait vers l'intérieur : Capsule ne pouvait pas l'ouvrir. Comme la porte interdite, qu'il fallait pousser vers l'extérieur, et non l'inverse.

_Je peux sortir. Nous faire sortir…

_Oui !

_Mais pour aller où ? Ça fait tellement de temps, le maître doit être loin, et je ne sais pas où chercher de l'ai-..

_Moi sais ! le coupa l'autre d'un ton péremptoire et empressé. Humain-cheveux, proche !

L'humain à la tête en arbre à chat, celui sur lequel il ne devait pas faire ses griffes ? C'était sans doute une bonne idée, ils étaient tout le temps fourrés ensemble, après tout, et l'étrange et dégoûtant compagnon de l'Arbre à Chat semblait comprendre ses paroles, ou au moins ses intentions…

_Et homme-djembé, comme maître, avec autre comme autre maître, lui loin mais lui aide ! Et humain sans poil ! Et –

_D'accord, d'accord, j'ai compris, il y a des humains utiles qui connaissent le maître. Je nous fait sortir, et tu nous y emmène, d'accord ?

Un aboiement enthousiaste lui répondit, et il contempla la porte. Plus particulièrement la clenche. Saint Nyan Cat, Saint Grumpy Cat, pourvu qu'il ait la force…

S'écartant de quelques pas, il banda ses muscles, et se concentra intensément, sa petite queue battant l'air alors que son arrière-train remuait sans son accord. Allez, allez, allez…

En une détente qui aurait fait la fierté de toute son espèce, Wifi s'élança dans les airs et se rattrapa à la clenche, qui s'actionna sous son poids. Glissant inélégamment alors que la porte s'ouvrait sous le choc, il s'apprêtait à se recevoir douloureusement sur le béton quand un museau le rattrapa au vol, le faisant glisser sur un amas de poils fauves avant qu'il n'atteigne le sol, amortissant sa chute.

Reprenant ses esprits, le chaton détailla avec attention son sauveur inopiné Capsule était maigre, ses côtes presque apparentes sous les poils rêches, et sa truffe était dangereusement sèche. Visiblement, l'eau n'était pas aussi facilement accessible au dehors.

Se redressant lentement, le chaton étudia les environs avec attention. La cour était déserte, sa majeure partie plongée dans l'ombre gigantesque du van multicolore garé au soleil couchant, mais le portail était bien visible. Ainsi que sa clenche en fer blanc, épaisse et parfaitement en place. Ça allait être du sport. Mais il fallait bien ça, pour aider le maître.

* * *

**« Putain, je vais vous tuer, bande de connards ! Je vais vous faire tellement de trous que vos anus auront perdu leur fonction ! »**

**« Allez gros, tu sais que ce sont des mensonges ! Des déformations de la vérité d'une société capitaliste réfractaire à la diversité ! »**

**« J't'en prie, n'arrête pas de croire en nous... Personne crois en moi à part toi… »**

_Croire…Peut-être que je suis comme ces barjos qui ont des hallucinations…

**« Nous ne sommes pas des hallucinations causées par l'abus de substances illégales. Mais les psychotropes que tu ingurgites déforment effectivement la réalité, ils t'empêchent de constater notre existence ! »**

Le jeune homme, assis sur son canapé – était-ce vraiment le sien, d'ailleurs ? – la tête dans les mains, une expression douloureuse sur le visage, se leva brutalement et se mit à hurler, ses yeux bleus remplis de désespoir fouillant la pièce.

_ALORS SI VOUS ÊTES REELS, POURQUOI VOUS N'ÊTES PAS LÀ, HEIN ? APPARAISSEZ ! MONTREZ-VOUS, BORDEL DE MERDE !

Mais seul le silence lui répondit.

* * *

_Dans une pièce remplie de moniteurs de surveillance, un homme au visage marqué par l'âge sourit, remettant ses lunettes en place avant de porter un dictaphone à ses lèvres._

_« Bien, le sujet commence enfin à douter de la véracité de ses apparitions. Je suggère d'augmenter la dose d'un demi-milligramme à la prochaine prise, avant d'entamer le traitement de choc. Nous touchons enfin au but…Un encéphalogramme complet sans stimuli -…»_

__Docteur Strauss ? Qu'en est-il des autres sujets ?_

_Une voix féminine, sèche et sans tonalité, interrompit ainsi ce qui s'annonçait comme le début d'une tirade médicale, et sa source s'attira de ce fait un regard noir, avant que ledit docteur ne sourisse, soudain enjoué._

__Le patient zéro répond favorablement au traitement. Dites au conseil que je recommande l'extraction d'un autre sujet problématique._

* * *

**Reviews ?**


	2. Tend to your wounds

Salutation, belle compagnie.

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça fait chaud au coeur ! Surtout pour un prologue écrit dans la précipitation, et publié à la one again ! ^^ Mais voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira tout autant.

La charmante et talentueuse Lauraceae a ma reconnaissance éternelle, c'est une super beta reader, et ses corrections sont toujours pertinentes, encore merci !

Oh, et PoseidonDemon, le mariage classique n'est pas mon truc, mais si tu n'es pas contre appartenir à un harem, alors j'accepte ta proposition...Et voilà ta suite ! Pour vous autres, contente que la caractérisation de Wifi vous plaise, et veuillez noter que **cette histoire passera en rating M **dans le futur plus ou moins proche, mais des triggers warnings seront là avant chaque chapitre prooblématique.

Bref, enjoy.

* * *

Chapitre I – _Tend to your wounds_

_"Ouais Mathieu, c'est encore moi ! Ton phone a planté ou quoi ? C'est le quatrième message que je te laisse, j'commence un peu à flipper, là. Réponds à mes tweets au moins ! Si c'est une vengeance pour mon silence, j'te l'ai dit, on capte rien là-bas, deux semaines sans aucun réseau, t'imagine un peu le bordel ? Haha... *BIP* Ah, attends deux secondes, j'ai un- Tu réponds pas à Links non plus ? Ni à Kriss, visiblement… Okay, je commence sérieusement à angoisser…Mec, si t'es cloîtré chez toi, donne au moins signe de vie à quelqu'un ! Le Fossoyeur nous invite à prendre une Guinness si on passe par son patelin, au fait, mais si t'as la flemme de faire la route, il viendra bien jusqu'au Dernier Bar ! Sinon, ma daronne t'adore, tu peux –Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? »_

Antoine rattrapa in-extremis le portable qu'il venait de lâcher, raccrochant machinalement, avant retirer ses lunettes. Embuant les verres de son souffle, il s'appliqua ensuite à les frotter avec un pan de sa chemise, avant de les remettre sur son nez. Non, l'hallucination n'avait pas changé. Un chat d'un blanc immaculé trônait bien sur la tête d'un canidé, lui-même assis devant la porte de son appartement. Enfin, de l'appartement de ses parents. Un peu abruti par le long trajet qu'il venait de faire, il fouilla ses poches pour se donner contenance, avant d'en sortir ses clés. Le cliquetis de ses divers porte-clefs résonna dans la ruelle vide, et attira immédiatement l'attention des deux animaux. Le félin sauta souplement au sol, juste à temps : le canidé se précipita vers lui, aboyant avec enthousiasme. Antoine n'eut guère le temps d'être étonné : en quelques secondes le chien fut sur lui, lui faisant fête, et à la lueur jaunâtre des réverbères, il reconnut immédiatement le pelage fauve et le bandana fleuri qui faisait office de collier.

_Capsule de Bière ? Qu'est-ce que- merde, Wifi ?

S'accroupissant, le Youtuber caressa par habitude l'animal surexcité, fronçant les sourcils en sentant ses côtes à travers son épais duvet rêche.

_Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Vous n'êtes pas avec...

Mathieu ! Jamais le schizophrène n'aurait laissé son précieux chaton s'évader, et s'il était bien plus laxiste avec son autre compagnon, il était insensé que celui-ci se retrouve à sa porte.

_Hey, hey, où est Mathieu ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Un peu tard, il se rappela qu'il ne maîtrisait pas le langage animal. Mais leur présence ici…Secouant la tête, il ramassa le chaton au creux de ses bras, et se dirigea en vitesse vers sa porte, suivi de près par Capsule. Déverrouillant sa porte, il céda le passage à ce dernier avant d'entrer, la tête pleine de question. Ce n'était pas normal. Les deux animaux avaient l'air faibles et affamés, leurs pelages maculés de boue et de poussière, plus proches des compagnons des clodos que des mascottes d'un jeune homme soucieux de leur bien-être.

Une question demeurait sans réponse au milieu de ses interrogations : Bordel, où était Mathieu ?

* * *

Il les avait imaginés ?

Non, non, ce n'était pas possible. Il ne pouvait pas avoir imaginé un truc pareil. Trois ans qu'il bossait avec eux, qu'il enchaînait les rires, les blagues, les cris aussi. Trois ans qu'il diffusait leurs aventures sur la Toile, gravissant les échelons de la notoriété internet, connaissant la gloire et le bonheur en faisant ce qu'il aimait, aidé de ses multiples personnalités. Personnalités multiples…Ça lui rappelait son enfance, tiens, quand sa mère s'entêtait à lui dire que ses amis imaginaires étaient faux. Bien sûr qu'ils étaient faux, enfin, il n'était pas stupide ! C'était un simple moyen de rendre le monde extérieur moins hostile, plus amical.

_Et c'est en partie pour cela que vous avez imaginé vos avatars, monsieur Sommet. Seulement votre maladie vous empêche de distinguer la réalité de la fiction. Ce ne sont rien de plus que des amis imaginaires de l'âge adulte, qui vous ont fait perdre pied.

Enfin, c'était ridicule. Il n'était plus un gosse, loin de là. Et il n'était pas malade !

**« Ouais gros, t'es tout à fait sain d'esprit ! »**

**« Allez gamin, écoute pas ce con, et fais nous sortir. J'ai quelques culs à présenter à mon gros calibre… »**

**« Oui ! Tire leur dessus, comme dans Call Of, et trouve Kirby, je suis sûr que ces méchants l'ont enfermé ailleurs ! »**

_Ailleurs ?

_Je vous demande pardon ?

Le jeune à l'air torturé leva les yeux vers le médecin qui lui faisait face, son regard perdu semblant animé d'une lueur nouvelle.

_Où est-ce qu'ils sont ? Où est-ce que vous les avez mis ?

_Mathieu, c'est dans votre tête. Articula l'autre homme, l'air soucieux. Je pensais que nous avions fait des progrès.

_Justement, je –ah !

Le youtuber prit son crâne entre ses mains, assailli par la douleur qui lui fendait le crâne. Le visage du Professeur s'illumina dans son esprit, son visage pâle marqué par l'effroi, souligné par la lumière crue, presque bleutée, qui l'éclairait. S'il n'avait pas été si préoccupé par ses flashs et sa migraine montante, il aurait peut-être remarqué les doigts usés de son interlocuteur principal glisser sur un renflement du dictaphone, incertains.

_Encore ces mal de tête ? Prenez ce-

_CAPITALISTE !

Le docteur Strauss serra les dents en entendant la voix complètement différente qu'avait prise son patient. Insurgée, endolorie, mais éthérée et nasillarde comme celle d'un fumeur de haschisch, elle avait des accents de conviction qui ne lui plaisaient guère.

_Babylone a peut-être nos corps, mais elle n'aura pas nos âmes.

_Mathieu, s'il vous plaît, prenez ce cachet, votre migraine disparaîtra. Insista-t-il, resserrant sa prise sur son enregistreur tout en poussant la pilule blanchâtre vers le schizophrène.

La main de son patient était effectivement crispée sous la souffrance, ce fut cependant sans grande surprise qu'il le vit secouer la tête, lui adressant un regard trop vague pour être réellement accusateur, mais empreint de lucidité.

_Je connais mes champis, et ceux-là sont pas naturels, doc'. Vous-ah !

Ce ne fut point une nouvelle migraine qui fit hurler le jeune homme, mais l'horrible brûlure de l'aiguille d'une seringue pénétrant la peau fine se son cou, manquant de peu la jugulaire mais transperçant quelques capillaires dans son élan. Le contenu de ladite seringue lui fut injecté sans cérémonie avant qu'elle ne soit retirée, l'homme au costume gris perle plaquant un pansement sur la plaie et un mouchoir sur la bouche et le nez de sa victime. Celle-ci écarquilla les yeux, mais ne put résister, et s'effondra sur la table en bois laqué de noir, inconscient.

_J'espère que le chloroforme n'est pas contrindiqué avec votre mélange, docteur.

Ce dernier soupira, rangeant son dictaphone dans sa poche avant d'acquiescer.

_C'est sans danger. Mais je préconise la mise en place immédiate des conditions de choc.

_Cellule d'isolement ? sourit l'autre, passant une main dans ses bouclettes brunes. J'ai toujours voulu voir s'il était aussi sexy en camisole de force, avec-

_Merci, ça ira. coupa sèchement son interlocuteur. Une chambre de confinement standard sera parfaitement suffisante.

* * *

_Okay, visiblement, il est pas parti tout seul.

Seb se redressa de sa position accroupie, essuyant ses mains sur son jean délavé. Ses yeux sombres suivirent sans les quitter les traces de pneus que nul ne s'était donné la peine de recouvrir, et qui s'effaçaient un peu plus loin sur la route. On ne pourrait rien en tirer, car le quartier bien que peu fréquenté était tout de même en région parisienne, mais c'était du travail bâclé. Et à bien des égards.

_Tu veux dire qu'on l'aurait enlevé ?

Se retournant vers l'orateur, le fier membre du duo Grenier grimaça en l'avisant : livide, ses lunettes de travers et caressant sans relâche la tête pointue de Capsule de Bière, Antoine avait l'air au bord de la nausée. Si cela était dû à la possibilité d'un rapt, à la nuit sans sommeil qu'il venait de passer où aux déjections félines et aux aliments périmés qui empuantissaient le duplex, le rétro-gamer n'aurait su le dire.

Il préféra cependant ne pas potentiellement aggraver les choses.

_Je veux pas m'avancer, ni faire de suppositions foireuses, mais bon, on passe de quatre paires de pompes différentes à trois, y'a des traces de roues encore assez fraîches alors que le van et la moto de Mathieu sont encore là, et les lumières et le reste étaient encore allumés quand on est rentrés.

Oui, bon, il n'allait pas mentir non plus, hein. Antoine ouvrit la bouche, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'émettre un son que la porte du duplex s'ouvrit.

_Alors ?

_Que dalle, répondit Fred à son partenaire en haussant les épaules, marchant jusqu'à eux. J'aurai bien dit qu'il n'y a pas un rat, mais il y en avait une pleine cage dans la buanderie aménagée.

Aménagée ? Tiens tiens, le détour du Fossoyeur de Films par l'autre appartement Sommet s'était peut-être révélé plus infructueux que ce qu'il pensait…

Antoine les avait tous contactés la veille au soir, fatigué mais passablement inquiet. Nourrissant les deux animaux affamés devant sa webcam, il leur avait expliqué la situation par Skype ou FaceTime, allant jusqu'à texter Kriss dont l'internet avait encore sauté dans son bled paumé. Links et lui avaient même promis de rejoindre la capitale dès que possible, une fois la gravité de la chose expliquée. Car oui, tous convenaient que Mathieu n'aurait jamais laissé son chaton sortir, ni affamé ses animaux. Les parisiens de la bande s'étaient néanmoins proposés pour rechercher leur collègue, et fouiller son domicile dans le cas échéant. Les Grenier et Antoine se chargeaient du duplex onéreux que l'autre YouTuber parvenait ils-ne-savaient-trop-comment à louer, tandis que le Fossoyeur et Durendal jetaient un coup d'œil au petit appartement parisien qui n'était qu'officieusement affilié à Mathieu. Enfin, avaient jeté, ils l'avaient déclaré vide une demi-heure auparavant.

_Aucune trace de qui que ce soit ? questionna Seb, fronçant les sourcils. Même pas de victime dans la cave ?

_Niet, nada, nothing, j'ai juste récupéré la caméra qui tournait toujours... Répliqua son partenaire avec un petit sourire, avant de désigner du menton le van aux allures de Mystery Machine qui trônait dans un coin. Et de ton coté ?

_Des traces de pneus. Le van était ouvert et déglingué, mais impossible de savoir si c'est une effraction ou si c'est Capsule qui s'en est chargé en en sortant.

_On devrait p't'être appeler la police ?

Les deux retro-gamers se tournèrent de concert vers leur confrère.

_Visiblement, il est pas parti de son plein gré. J'pense que…Qu'il faut vraiment s'inquiéter là.

Seb grimaça, hésitant quant à la formulation d'une réponse. C'est vrai que ça pouvait sembler être une bonne idée, mais…

_Les flics fouillant chez Mathieu ? Chez le Patron ? C'est la pire idée du siècle après l'invention d'Instagram.

Bien évidemment, Fred n'avait pas son tact. Heureusement, Antoine parut ne pas s'en formaliser, préférant froncer les sourcils

_Pourquoi ça ? C'est pas comme si le Patron pouvait cacher ses victimes dans la cave, non ?

Ses compagnons s'échangèrent un regard, soudainement mal-à-l'aise.

_Mais... T'es bien au courant pour ses personnalités, non ?

_ …Je sais qu'il est schizophrène, oui. admit Antoine après une seconde d'hésitation. Mais je ne vois pas le rapport…

Les Joueurs du Grenier s'échangèrent un autre regard, indéchiffrable pour l'observateur extérieur. Puis Seb soupira, soudainement exténué.

_Viens, on rentre chez toi. Y'a des trucs que tu dois savoir…


	3. Safe, Sane and Sound

_Salutation._

_Chapitre un peu dur à écrire, mais bon. Je l'ai fait. Un très grand merci à Lauraceae pour m'avoir corrigée gentiment et surtout génialement, c'est elle qui tire cette fic vers le haut ^^_

_Merci à mes charmants reviewers, et je vous en prie...HAÏSSEZ MOI POUR LE CLIFF-HANGER ! Mwahahahaha !_

_Les Youtubers se possèdent eux-mêmes, ainsi que leurs géniales émissions. Seul l'intrigue est mienne..._

_Enjoy !_

* * *

Chapitre II – _Safe, Sane and Sound_

Ce fut la douleur qui réveilla Mathieu.

Une douleur lancinante, comme un fil de fer qui transperçait son cou, séparant chair et os, tendons et muscles. La souffrance embrasait chacun de ses nerfs, de sa clavicule à sa mâchoire, et était aiguisée par la sécheresse de sa gorge. Sa bouche était pâteuse, ses voies respiratoires encombrées, et il roula sur son flanc gauche en toussant avec force, tressautant à chaque quinte qui semblait rouvrir encore et encore sa blessure. Essayant tant bien que mal de se calmer, il porta avec hésitation une main à sa jugulaire, et sentit avec surprise la gaze stérile qui la recouvrait.

_Qu'est-ce que …

Peu de choses lui revenaient en mémoire, le souvenir de son dernier entretien avec le doc demeurant vague et confus, perdu dans la même brume opaque que celui de son dernier épisode. Que s'était-il passé ?

Avec un gémissement, il prit appui sur le sol et se redressa tant bien que mal en position assise. Attendez une seconde, le sol ?

Ouvrant les yeux, il fut surpris de constater la pénombre relative dans laquelle il se trouvait. Oh, ce n'était pas l'obscurité opaque caractéristique des nuits sans lune : on se serait simplement cru en début de soirée dans une campagne quelconque, loin de toute électricité. Cela contrastait fortement avec la luminosité absolue de son appartement, renforcée par les lumières de chantier qu'il installait pour ses tournages. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas dans son duplex. Ni dans cette pièce prétendument aménagée pour y ressembler comme deux gouttes d'eau. Non, son environnement était…Vide. Terriblement, dramatiquement vide. Les murs qui lui faisaient face étaient gris, ou peut-être blancs, il ne pouvait le dire, tout comme le plafond et le sol, et parfaitement immaculés. Pas le moindre signe de crépi ou de plancher : la surface était lisse, fade, sans relief. Pas le moindre signe de caméra non plus.

Se retournant, un peu perdu, Mathieu eut la surprise de voir qu'il s'était trompé : deux éléments dénotaient avec le reste de cet endroit uniforme. Le premier, et le plus évident, était le lit qui sortait littéralement du mur. Rien au-dessus, rien en dessous, le sommier était une simple plaque du même matériau lisse qui composait les murs, suffisamment grand pour qu'un homme adulte puisse s'y allonger confortablement. Un matelas, des draps et un oreiller complétaient l'ensemble, et les yeux de Mathieu s'agrandirent en constatant avec surprise qu'ils étaient exactement de la même couleur que le reste de la pièce. Pas même un jeu d'ombre ne venait entacher cette uniformité, et le jeune homme sentit une boule d'appréhension se former dans sa gorge. Reportant son attention sur l'autre détail incongru, il tenta de calmer ses nerfs étrangement fragiles, et s'avança. Une poignée, tout aussi monochrome que le reste, sortait du mur. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours, il tendit la main vers elle… et se morigéna aussitôt en se voyant trembler. Pourquoi était-il aussi fébrile au juste ?! ….Ah, oui, peut-être parce qu'il avait un bandage autour du cou et qu'il n'avait Absolument. Aucune. Fucking. Idée. D'où il était. Expirant profondément, il se décida à tourner la poignée, et cligna des yeux devant la soudaine obscurité alors que le pan de mur s'ouvrait comme une porte lambda.

_Okay…

Glissant ses doigts dans la pièce et contre le mur, il trouva rapidement un interrupteur qu'il actionna. Un bref grésillement se fit entendre, avant que l'espace ne s'éclaire progressivement, le plafond étant visiblement composé de néons. La pénombre laissa place à…Une salle de bain. Spartiate, composée uniquement d'une douche, d'un lavabo et de WC, elle avait visiblement été conçue par le même décorateur que le reste…

Soupirant, Mathieu s'adossa au mur, et se laissa glisser au sol. Il avait toujours aussi mal, et son esprit était comme courbaturé, incapable de réfléchir trop intensément à la situation. Laissant sa tête basculer en arrière et contre la dure surface grisâtre, il ferma les yeux. Il se sentait épuisé, à quelques minutes de son réveil, et ce n'était pas normal. Cependant, il ne pouvait lutter contre l'appel séducteur de l'abîme de l'inconscience et, à peine quelques secondes plus tard, un léger ronflement fut audible.

__Vous pensez qu'il s'est endormi ?_

__Oui, on voit ses pieds. Putain, l'autre taré n'y a pas été de main morte, ils auraient pu confier cette tâche à un mec qualifié au moins !_

__Ouais….Bon bah pause-café, alors ?_

__On est pas sensé bouger…_

__Oh, j't'en prie, il a écrasé pendant des plombes sans bouger d'un pouce, on va pas s'retaper la même chose pendant des heures… Surtout sans réserve de caféine…_

__...Et si Strauss revient ?_

__T'inquiète, il surveille l'extraction des autres, là…_

__J'me demande qui va les surveiller, s'ils sont en chambre…_

__D'autres internes sous-payés. Allez, vous deux, café !_

* * *

Ah, la campagne. Ces immenses étendues d'herbe verte, ces rivières et ruisseaux qui serpentaient entre deux collines, ces animaux trop kawaii qui se croisaient au détour d'un bosquet, cet air frais et non pollué…Ces villages paumés qui ne semblaient avoir été couverts qu'à regret par les fournisseurs internet et téléphoniques, et encore, pas tout le temps.

Avec un grondement frustré, Kriss appuya sur le bouton POWER de sa box Internet, pestant en voyant la diode clignoter en bleu. Recherche de réseau, goddamnit ! Reposant l'insolente machine sur l'étagère de sa salle de bain, il grommela quelques insultes dans son absence de barbe. Bien évidemment, la seule pièce où son portable captait n'était pas celle où il recevait internet immédiatement, hein ? Tss… Peut-être devrait-il aller chez GunLet… Ou dans la vieille école abandonnée qui servait de tournage aux Hors Sujets.

Descendant du tabouret sur lequel il avait grimpé (car malgré son joli mètre soixante-dix, il n'atteignait évidemment pas le haut de l'étagère), il sortit et se dirigea vers le salon. La maison était silencieuse, calme, et son canapé semblait l'appeler à grands cris. La vidéoconférence était prévue dans un bon quart d'heure, après tout, il avait le temps de se poser et d'apprécier une bière bien fraîche. Et de s'accorder un peu de temps pour réfléchir à la situation.

Toujours aucune nouvelle de Mathieu, et l'idée de l'enlèvement se précisait. Mais qui l'aurait fait, et pourquoi ? Malgré la popularité de son émission, un YouTuber ne gagnait pas tant que ça : le Conseil Francophone s'en assurait, cette bande de radins. Et si Mathieu parvenait à vivre confortablement, ses revenus officiels n'intéresseraient pas grand monde. Quelque chose de personnel, alors ? À moins que tout internet ne se soit associé, ça paraissait improbable qu'un taré solitaire ait pu mettre en place quelque chose de cette envergure. Car il n'y avait pas que la disparition du présentateur de SLG à prendre en compte…

Le carillon de sa sonnette interrompit sa réflexion, et le schizophrène haussa un sourcil, surpris. Il n'attendait pas de visite. Peut-être un fan venu se perdre dans le Beaujolais ? C'était assez rare, mais pas impossible. Peut-être aurait-il dû relocaliser pour l'après-midi…

Parvenant à sa porte, il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en apercevant par une vitre proche la camionnette noire qui s'était garée dans l'entrée de sa cour, un étrange sentiment de malaise le prenant à la gorge. Derrière lui, il y eut un mouvement, et il se détourna un bref instant, fronçant les sourcils et portant son index à ses lèvres.

Le carillon retentit à nouveau, insistant, et il hésita un instant, avant de finalement déverrouiller sa porte.

_Vous êtes bien Kriss, podcasteur de profession et titulaire de la chaîne Langue-de-Pub ?

Clignant des yeux, il s'accorda un temps d'observation avant de répondre. Dans l'encadrement se tenaient trois étrangers, visiblement pas des fans. Un homme aux allures de businessman à gauche, l'air sérieux et impassible, un jeune adulte aux muscles saillants sous son veston Gucci, dont le regard vide de toute substance glissa sur lui avec désintérêt et enfin une jeune femme au sourire policé et à la constitution toute fine, dont la blouse blanche laissait peu de mystère quant à sa profession.

_Techniquement, Langue-de-Pub est une chaîne de collaboration, finit-il par dire. Je ne crois pas avoir l'honneur de vous connaître ? Ni vous avoir autorisé à vous garer chez moi.

Le businessman eut un reniflement dédaigneux, et sa collègue lui fila un coup de coude dans les côtes qui se voulait sûrement discret, avant d'adresser un grand sourire un peu gêné et totalement fake au YouTuber.

_Nous sommes désolés de cette inconvenance, vraiment. Je suis le docteur Thredson, voici messieurs Arden et Gruper. Nous nous permettons de vous déranger car vos employeurs s'inquiètent quant à votre san-

_Je n'ai pas d'employeurs. coupa Kriss, sa main enserrant la clenche de sa porte avec plus de force. Je suis sur Tipee, donc complètement indépendant, si ce n'est des fans.

Les sourcils de la jeune femme se froncèrent en une parodie d'incompréhension.

_Pourtant vous postez toujours sur la plateforme YouTube, et vous générez ainsi des revenus, ce qui fait de facto du CFRY votre employeur.

_Non.

_...Quoiqu'il en soit, poursuivit la blondinette avec un sourire pincé, vos dernières vidéos, ainsi que votre attitude ces dernières années, ont suscité une vive inquiétude chez ceux qui vous connaissent, et nous sommes là pour nous assurer que tout est normal, et corriger ce qui doit l'être.

_C'est très prévenant de votre part. railla Kriss en perdant l'air courtois qu'il s'était efforcé de conserver. Néanmoins je n'ai ni besoin ni envie de vos services, et encore moins de l'inquiétude d'un groupe de personnes à qui je ne dois rien et qui n'éveillent pas le moins du monde mon intérêt. Alors je vous prierai de bien vouloir quitter ma propriété et de retirer votre véhicule de mes bégonias à moitié morts. Merci, au revoir.

Amorçant un geste pour refermer sa porte, il fut retenu par la main massive du dénommé Gruper, qui s'était plaquée contre le verre teinté des larges ornements au centre du bois.

_Monsieur, il s'agit de votre santé. répéta la doctoresse en perdant son sourire. Je me dois d'insister.

_Et ma réponse est toujours non. C'est pas en vous comportant façon témoins de Jéhovah un peu trop insistants que je vais changer d'av-

Kriss s'interrompit, souffle brutalement coupé alors que le canon d'un revolver lui faisait coucou de dangereusement près.

_Seulement votre avis ne compte pas, l'informa avec un mépris affiché le troisième homme en sortant un document plié de sa poche intérieure de sa main libre. D'après ce papier, vous êtes déclaré cliniquement inapte à prendre des décisions rationnelles.

_C'est pour votre propre sécurité. renchérit la doctoresse, se munissant d'un flacon de verre et d'une gaze qu'elle imbiba de liquide. Ne vous débattez pas, ça ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses. Nous sommes là pour vous soigner.

_J'crois pas, non. répliqua Kriss en faisant un léger pas en arrière, ouvrant un peu plus la porte.

Le businessman eut une grimace agacée.

_Ce que vous croyez n'a-

Une détonation le coupa, et il se plia en deux, lâchant son arme au profit de son abdomen où une plaie béante semblait s'élargir, saignant abondamment. Jurant inélégamment, ses acolytes tournèrent la tête vers la provenance du coup alors que leur cible se plaquait au mur. Un homme lui ressemblant quelque peu, mais dont la crinière noire se confondait avec le mono-sourcil qu'il arborait sans souci d'esthétisme, rechargeait déjà son fusil à pompe dans l'entrée.

_PROF DE PHILOOO ! s'exclama-t-il en tirant à nouveau.

La balle manqua les deux autres, l'un esquivant tandis que la doctoresse plongeait en avant, lâchant son flacon qui explosa au sol. Elle n'eut guère le temps de faire un geste, happée par une main gantée à travers la porte ouverte devant laquelle elle venait d'atterrir.

Restait le gros bras, qui sortit à son tour un Glock de sa ceinture. Kriss s'esquiva et, ayant une brève pensée pour les matchs de boxe que sa personnalité irlandaise s'acharnait à lui montrer, alla au contact. Saisissant la main armée et plaquant son dos au torse de catcheur de son assaillant, il dévia le prochain tir. Appuyant tant bien que mal sur la gâchette, il tira une nouvelle salve dans son épais mur de pierre, grimaçant alors qu'une poigne musclée enserrait son cou.

Un fois le flingue clic-tiquant dans le vide, il tenta de se dégager. Ses mains agrippèrent le bras qui tentait de briser sa nuque, mais il se rendit rapidement compte qu'il était vain de lutter contre un homme ayant des biceps de la taille de ses cuisses. Serrant les dents sous la douleur et le manque d'air, il adressa un bref regard au Prof de Philo qui hésitait à tirer et à ses personnalités multiples qui accouraient, avant de fermer les yeux.

* * *

__Monsieur le Président, messieurs les Conseillers ? Toujours aucun contact avec l'équipe Phalène._

__Strauss avait peut-être raison de se charger des personnalités avant le sujet lui-même. Qu'en est-il de l'équipe Funeste ?_

__La cible est rentrée il y a quelques minutes. Dois-je lancer l'opération ?_

__Je veux au moins un coup de filet réussi aujourd'hui, sinon nous passerons à la manière forte. Allez-y !_

* * *

Reviews ?


	4. Coming Out

_Salutations, bande de tacos au- ah, non, je l'ai déjà faite celle-là. _

_Bref, voici un autre chapitre de cette fanfiction qui, j'espère, vous mettra en joie. Merci à tous pour ces charmante reviews, je mets du cœur à l'ouvrage du coup ! _

_L'intrigue avance, doucement, et j'ai camouflé deux-trois indices ici, un conseil, cherchez du côté de Minute Papillon pour les nombres ! ^^ Bref, quelques points restent en suspens, mais pour leur explication, vous devrez attendre la suite..._

_Un grand (que dis-je, un ENORME) merci à la sublimissime Lauraceae, ma beta-reader sans qui ce récit serait indigeste au mieux, elle est awesome au possible ^^_

_Oh, et la personne qui découvre de quel Disney vient le docteur aura droit à un cookie virtuel !_

* * *

Chapitre III – _Coming Out_

_Bon, j'peux savoir ce qui se passe, à la fin ?

_Et bien, on attend que les autres YouTubers se connectent histoire de pouvoir mettre en commun nos-

_Sans foutage de gueule, s'il vous plaît. C'est quoi le truc que je dois savoir ? Ça concerne Mathieu ?

Évidemment que ça le concernait, il l'avait compris. Seulement il avait beau se creuser la tête, il ne voyait pas quelle pouvait-être la grande révélation que ses collègues et amis semblaient hésiter à lui annoncer. Et puis, pourquoi ces trois YouTubers là ?

Il n'avait rien contre eux, il les appréciait même tous, mais pourquoi eux précisément ? Pourquoi pas Bob et Fanta, ou Nyo, ou Durendal qui avait pourtant participé aux recherches ? Seb s'était contenté d'un vague « Ils sont pas concernés », mais concernés par quoi au juste ?

Une sonnerie familière, puis l'écran télévisuel auquel il avait connecté son PC grésilla, avant que le visage sérieux de Links the Sun n'y apparaisse en haute définition.

_'Tain, ça te va vraiment pas le crâne rasé ! ne put s'empêcher de l'interpeller Antoine, oubliant un instant la gravité de la situation.

L'autre Youtuber haussa un sourcil dédaigneux.

_C'est comme l'art contemporain, t'as pas les outils culturels pour comprendre, répliqua-t-il d'une voix faussement méprisante.

Le sourire amusé qu'il arborait démentait ses paroles, et il devina avant même l'entendre la réponse offusquée de son interlocuteur, dont l'amoûûûr pour ce mouvement était bien connu. Tiens, d'ailleurs, leur petit groupe devait être rapidement rejoint par deux défenseurs de l'art sous presque toutes ses formes, en dépit ou peut-être à cause de leur esprit critique aiguisé.

_Où sont les autres ? Encore des problèmes de connexion ?

_Bah, quelle idée aussi d'aller se perdre dans des patelins pourris ? soupira Fred en prenant place sur le lit de son hôte. Encore l'autre est dans la région parisienne, mais Kriss…Le Beaujolais, enfin, sérieusement…

_Hey, oh, les parisiens, doucement avec les endroits paumés !

Wifi, auparavant roulé en boule sur l'oreiller qu'il s'était attribué sans gêne aucune, miaula avec une innocence feinte, et ses yeux savamment écarquillés pour lui donner une bouille toute mignonne eurent raison du désintérêt initial du joueur du Grenier, qui tendit obligeamment une main pour caresser le chaton, un sourire un peu niais sur les lèvres. Chaton qui ronronna avec contentement : encore un autre esclave humain sous son charme.

_C'est vrai que la Bretagne, c'est pas loin du vide intersidéral, aussi…

_N'importe-quoi… siffla Links entre ses dents, avant d'avorter une nouvelle fois leur badinage, au profit d'un sujet plus central. Bon, alors, que nous vaut cette réunion d'urgence ?

Seb passa une main hésitante dans sa chevelure corbeau, s'interrogeant sur la marche à suivre. Du petit groupe que les fans surnommaient affectueusement la Web Team, il était sans doute le plus diplomate, et la tache délicate de ménager les esprits lui revenait souvent, bon gré mal gré. Il finit par conséquent par désigner Antoine d'un vague geste de main.

_Il n'est pas au courant pour Mathieu.

Les yeux de Links s'agrandirent.

_Sérieusement ? Mais j'étais persuadé qu'il le savait depuis…des lustres !

_Nous aussi, on s'en est aperçu cet aprem'. C'est pour ça qu'on vous a appelé, parce que ça veut sans doute dire qu'il ne sait pas pour vous, et… On voulait vous laisser le choix.

_Wow. C'est super cool et généreux de votre part, mais est-ce que vous pourriez vous magner le train et ME DIRE CE QU'IL SE PASSE ?!

La voix d'Antoine, au départ calme et acide, s'était rapidement muée en une exclamation agressive et frustrée. Okay, visiblement, tout le monde était dans le secret sauf lui, et putain ! C'était loin d'être agréable. Malgré ses débuts plus récents que ceux des autres, il s'était rapidement intégré à cette espèce d'élite du Web français, et se voir exclu ainsi…Il se sentait un peu comme le dindon de la farce.

_Ce n'est pas qu'on refuse de te le dire, canalisa immédiatement le plus chevelu d'entre eux tous. En fait, on était tous persuadés que t'étais au courant.

_Du coup c'est plus délicat, continua son partenaire avec une once de gêne. Non, parce que c'est pas vraiment à nous de dévoiler les secrets des gens…

_Bah, lui doit s'en foutre, je pense. Intervint Links d'une voix pensive en désignant du pouce l'un des conviés à leur conversation. Moi aussi d'ailleurs, c'est plus ou moins le même tarif après tout. Mais…ce serait plus correct, et plus simple d'attendre Kriss pour tout révéler.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il attend, alors ?

Le ton mordant du présentateur de WTC eut peut-être un effet à l'échelle cosmique, puisque un bruit de clochette s'échappa des haut-parleurs, alors qu'un message s'affichait sur l'écran.

**Langue-de-Pub veut se joindre à la conversation**

D'un geste brusque, Antoine saisit sa souris et accepta la demande. Lorsque l'écran se scinda en deux, cependant, sa voix perdit toute trace d'énervement au profit du choc.

_Par la Sainte Pelle, Kriss !

* * *

Mathieu ne pouvait évidemment pas s'en rendre compte, mais il était étroitement surveillé. Chacun des murs de sa cellule était d'un gris maussade, certes, mais s'il avait pu y prêter plus d'attention, il aurait vu que leur surface était étonnamment lisse. Trop lisse. Lisse comme du verre poli. Ou, plus exactement, comme un miroir sans teint. C'était une version quelque peu améliorée, évidemment, car la vitre laissait filtrer la lumière, et les murs de la pièce ne la réfléchissaient donc pas. Mais il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'ainsi, toute la pièce était soumise à la surveillance constante de trois internes en médecine fauchés qui avaient dégoté avec bonheur ce stage particulier. Chacun couvrait un mur, épargnant ainsi à leurs employeurs le coût élevé de caméra de sécurité.

Seulement trois ? N'était-ce pas illogique pour une pièce normalement constituée ? Et bien, le quatrième mur supportait le lit, et camouflait aussi la salle de bain. Et, tout matériel potentiellement dangereux ayant été enlevé au profit de simples meubles, nul n'avait vu l'intérêt de surveiller cette pièce. Ce n'était pas un porno pour urophiles, après tout, ni un porno tout court. Et si le patient passait un peu trop de temps à l'abri des regards, on pouvait toujours envoyer quelqu'un.

Aussi les murs étaient-ils parfaitement opaques, et masquaient presque entièrement Mathieu en cet instant précis. Assis dos au mur, ses jambes étalées sur le sol terne, seul le pied du jeune homme était visible à travers la porte ouverte, et confiants quant à son endormissement, ses surveillants s'étaient accordés une pause bien méritée.

Nul ne fut donc en mesure de réagir lorsque les convulsions commencèrent. Des tremblements incontrôlables s'emparèrent de son corps, et même dans son sommeil médicamenteux, les traits du jeune homme se crispèrent sous la douleur. Son souffle s'accéléra, sa bouche s'ouvrant pour laisser passer plus d'oxygène, et il s'écrasa entièrement sur le sol immaculé de sa minuscule salle de bain, invisible à quiconque.

**« He-hey, le camé ! Qu'est-ce…que tu b-branles, putain ?! »**

**« On peut pas l'laisser comme ça, gros. »**

**« Hi…hippie… Nous laisse pas…»**

**« C'est-…c 'à moi d'y aller, gamin. J'tais le premier. T'auras pas la force. »**

**« Tu pourras pas forcer le passage dans ton état, gros »**

**« Il a raison. Il est l'seul-… Son immunité f-face aux neuro… »**

**« Ssh. Parler f-f-fait mal.»**

**«Que la chance soit…avec toi.»**

**« J'aime pas ça, gamin. »**

**« T'as été le premier, tu m'as ouvert la voie, boss. Maintenant c'est à mon tour. »**

**« Hi-hippie ? Tu-tu vas le sauver, hein ? »**

**« J'vais essayer, gros. »**

* * *

Toute colère oubliée, Antoine se rapprocha de l'écran afin de mieux étudier son collègue, suivi de ses camarades tout aussi choqués. Le visage de Kriss était couvert de sang, et il nettoyait de profondes entailles qui balafraient ses joues. Seul son buste était dévoilé par l'écran, mais les tâches brunâtres qui juraient avec son T-Shirt délavé étaient de mauvais augure.

_Merde, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Y a eu une explosion ou quoi ? questionna Fred en délaissant Wifi, qui lui jeta un regard mécontent.

Le regard d'Antoine, plus proche de l'écran, fut attiré par le cou de son collègue, et il sentit son souffle se couper en y distinguant la preuve violacée d'une intense constriction. Non, ce n'était pas une explosion.

_Ou quoi. répondit le nouvel arrivant avec un sourire serein démenti par sa voix faible et légèrement sifflante. Désolé pour le retard, mais…

Il se racla la gorge douloureusement, et une de ses mains, au départ hors du champs de la caméra, vint apposer un gant humide sur son visage, épongeant tant bien que mal l'hémoglobine encore fraîche qui le maculait.

_..J'crois que j'viens d'apprendre c'qui est arrivé à Mathieu.

Les Youtubers étaient certes un peu sous le choc, mais ils n'étaient pas stupides, aussi Links réagit immédiatement.

_On a tenté de t'enlever ?

_Ouais. acquiesça le blessé, grimaçant en essorant son gant. Trois types qui prétendaient bosser pour le CFRY. J'me suis méfié directement, vu que ce ne sont pas mes employeurs, mais…

_Mathieu bosse pour eux, techniquement. finit Séb en hochant la tête. Ils ont dû l'agresser après qu'il les ait laissé rentrer, ça expliquerait les traces de pas.

_Pas sûr qu'ils l'aient attaqué, nuança Kriss. La nana avait du chloroforme sur elle, et les autres étaient armés. Ils l'ont sans doute drogué, ou menacé, mais y'a pas forcément eu de coups.

_Oui, c'est sûr, vu ton état, on est très rassurés, ironisa Antoine avant de pointer l'image de son collègue du doigt. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Comment tu t'es fait ça ? Où sont tes agresseurs?

_Morts.

La réponse jeta un froid, mais Antoine, malgré son choc, eut la surprise de voir que les regards mal-à-l'aise de ses comparses se dirigeaient plutôt vers lui que vers le mec qui venait d'avouer trois homicides par légitime défense.

_Non, mais ça va, hein, c'était pas un bain sang non plus ! reprit celui-ci en se méprenant visiblement sur la tension de ses interlocuteurs. Le Prof de Philo en a descendu un qui braquait son arme sur mon front, et Pinhead a égorgé la doctoresse, d'ailleurs je ne vous raconte pas l'état du tapis après, m'enfin bref. Et le dernier a –

_Comment ça Pinhead et le Prof de Philo ?

Oui, c'était sur ces paroles-là que le présentateur de WTC préférait réagir. Il ne souhaitait pas vraiment s'attarder sur le fait que la mort de deux personnes ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid.

_Bah, oui. répondit l'autre homme sans comprendre, son visage désormais propre si ce n'était pour les profondes coupures qui suintaient toujours. C'étaient les plus proches et les mieux armés, même si Croc'homo était pas loin derrière. D'ailleurs le Syndicaliste s'en est tellement voulu d'arriver après la bataille que c'est lui qui creuse, là, et…

_Kriss ?

_Mmh ?

_C'était ça, le sujet de la réunion. Il est pas au courant.

_...Oh.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux ébouriffés s'assit brusquement, sentant un léger vertige le prendre. Les personnalités de Kriss…. Elles étaient réelles ? Ça paraissait dingue… Ah mais…Le Patron et ses victimes… Ça voulait dire que…

_Merde, les personnalités de Mathieu aussi sont réelles ? Non parce que je savais qu'elles existaient, mais…Elles sont réelles, réelles, genre avec un corps et tout ? Et les tiennes aussi ? interrogea-t-il en reportant son regard vers Kriss.

Pour toute réponse, celui-ci changea légèrement l'angle de son ordinateur portable. À travers la porte, on pouvait voir un homme en costard et aux cheveux peroxydés laver le sol à grande eau, sous le regard satisfait d'un autre qui caressait avec amour un reconnaissable marteau de 5 tonnes. Un peu plus à droite, sur un canapé beige visiblement confortable, était affalée une figure svelte au visage camouflé par un chapeau ridicule orné de faux dreadlocks.

_...OK.

Se tournant vers les autres, il les questionna du regard.

_Ah non, nous on est au courant parce qu'on était là en premier, c'est tout. nia Fred en levant les mains.

_Même s'il a un peu trop pris de « l'Enfant de Juron »…marmonna tout de même son collègue avec une ébauche de sourire, esquivant le coup qui se dirigeait vers son tibia.

Ce fut Links qui se racla la gorge et, une fois l'attention sur lui, ferma les yeux en s'éloignant légèrement.

Avec le « POP » caractéristique d'un papier bulle qu'on explose, audible à travers la webcam, deux figures apparurent à ses côtés. Oh, elles n'étaient pas très grandes, approximativement de la taille d'un oreiller, ou d'un micro-onde, mais parfaitement reconnaissables.

_Est-ce que c'est…. Ouki et Plectrum ?

_Plectrum et Ouki, je te prie, connard. J'étais là avant.

Antoine fixa un instant l'orateur, qui avait certainement été, à la base, un simple médiator. A présent, il s'agissait d'un buste quasi conique et lisse surmonté par une tête ronde aussi blafarde que le reste, dépourvue de traits si ce n'était pour la bouche expressive aux lèvres fines et sombres, et pour les lunettes à monture noire qui camouflaient peut-être une paire d'yeux. Sous son regard inquisiteur, le buste se scinda pour croiser deux appendices s'apparentant à des bras, et il préféra bien vite se détourner, un effroi légèrement nauséeux enserrant ses entrailles. Plectrum était loin d'être aussi…visuellement agréable que sa version 2D le suggérait. Par contre, l'autre... Antoine se détendit immédiatement en voyant que l'autre compagnon de Links était aussi mignon que les Points Culture le dépeignaient. Voire même plus encore : on aurait dit un croisement entre rondoudou et une boule de chewing gum, avec sa couleur rose vif, ses grands yeux écarquillés et la ridicule houppette qui surmontait sa…tête. Ou son corps. Enfin, qui le surmontait, quoi.

_Ouais, Links, tu nous présente encore des copains ! se réjouit la boulette avec une voix chargée d'hélium.

Le présentateur de WTC sentit un sourire incrédule étirer ses lèvres, et il se laissa basculer en arrière, reposant sa tête sur le dossier.

_C'est ça que vous ne vouliez pas me dire ?

_Encore une fois, c'est pas qu'on voulait pas, mais qu'on croyait que tu le savais déjà. se répéta Seb en posant une main sur son épaule.

_C'est vrai. renchérit Kriss qui était entre-temps passé à l'étape « pansements » de sa remise en état. J'me souviens en avoir parlé avec Mathieu, il disait que t'étais forcément au courant, parce que tu sourcillais jamais quand il évoquait ses- aïe, putain ça pique l'antiseptique !

_Et ça rime, sourit Antoine en relevant la tête. Nan mais sérieusement…

Il partit d'un fou rire, dont les accents hystériques inquiétèrent immédiatement ses compagnons. Avant qu'ils ne puissent réagir, il se leva, toujours hilare, et se dirigea vers la porte de sa penderie.

_J'crois que c'est le truc le plus ridicule qui se soit jamais passé.

Et, d'un geste, il déverrouilla la porte… où s'encadra immédiatement une figure légèrement plus grande que Wifi, qui siffla et cracha immédiatement en sa direction.

_Et bah, c'est pas trop tôt… déclara Richard de sa voix basse et traînante, époussetant son pelage d'une patte pelucheuse. Il faisait plus noir que dans l'cul d'une chienne, là d'dans.

* * *

Le bâtiment était vide, abandonné pour l'été à part par quelques pigeons.

Le vent sifflait vaguement dans l'immense cour déserte, et les feuilles mortes virevoltaient en compagnie des mégots, des feuilles froissées et des emballages de Bounty. Les poubelles avaient été vidées, évidemment, mais comme dans tout lieu publique il restait des déchets planqués, que les agents de nettoyage sous-payés et exaspérés n'avaient pas cherché à trouver.

Parmi ces déchets, les cendriers improvisés, tant des élèves que des profs, pullulaient. Personne ne voulait vraiment savoir où les gens se rendaient pour fumer, après tout, car cela signifiait qu'on ne pourrait plus s'y rendre soi-même pour se griller une clope bien méritée.

Un de ces rendez-vous interdits et secrets était le toit du bâtiment de SVT. L'endroit était utilisé…Quoi, un mois par an à tout casser ? Histoire d'étudier la vie fixée des pauvres plantes qu'on faisait pousser là rapidement et qu'on laissait crever une fois la tâche accomplie. Le reste du temps, les quelques mètres carrés, encore ensoleillés en cette fin d'après-midi, servaient de refuge aux glandeurs, aux fumeurs, et aux amoureux qui cherchaient un coin un peu tranquille pour se rouler des pelles poussées. Pas plus, hein, il y avait d'autres lieux pour ça, eux à l'abri des quolibets des autres squatteurs. Car oui, il y avait toujours quelqu'un au cours de l'année.

Mais les vacances scolaires avaient emporté avec elles la myriade d'élèves et de fonctionnaires, y compris les mauvaises têtes, et il ne restait de leur présence interdites que des mégots plus ou moins calcinés, des briquets défectueux et des emballages Mars blanchis par le temps.

Personne, donc, pour observer le vent tourbillonner parmi les déchets, visible comme de la fumée au milieu d'un climat sec. Personne pour voir la fumer se liquéfier, se colorer, prendre forme comme l'argile entre les mains d'un sculpteur.

Personne pour voir, au bout de longues et douloureuses minutes, le résultat de ce phénomène tomber au sol, à bout de force et pris de convulsions qui allaient heureusement en se calmant.

Puis :

_Désolé, gros… Ça a dû faire mal…

Près du rebord du toit autrefois désert, un jeune homme se releva. Sa peau était pâle, ses yeux bleus voilés, et son anatomie, somme toute très esthétique, frémit sous la brise légère.

_Ah, bah sans toi on apparaît pas avec les fringues, visiblement.

Pas décontenancé pour deux sous, il observa un instant son environnement, avant de sourire largement. Back to the start, visiblement. C'était plutôt poétique. Et si sa mémoire endolorie lui servait toujours…

S'agenouillant, le nouvel arrivant fit glisser sa main le long du rebord du toit, sentant la gouttière sous ses doigts, avant de buter contre un sac plastique, qu'il saisit avec une mimique joyeuse. Déversant son contenu sur l'asphalte de la toiture, il se trouva avec plaisir devant un briquet en état de marche et un paquet de roulées à peine entamé. Les traditions, ça avait parfois du bon.

Veillant à ne pas prendre trop de marchandise de secours, le Hippie roula sa clope, avant de l'allumer d'un geste sûr et de fixer l'horizon.

_On vient t'chercher, gros.

* * *

_« Équipe Funeste à QG, la mission s'est déroulée sans encombre, nous chargeons le sujet à bord. La manifestation de son trouble psychique n'a néanmoins pas disparu, que devons-nous faire ?_

__Avez-vous administré le neuroleptique ?_

__ Le docteur Gentil a préféré administrer du…du… j'arrive pas à lire le nom, c'est trop mal écrit._

__ Vous ne pouvez pas lui demander ?_

__Il est parti faire pipi._

__...Ils font quoi, les médicaments ?_

__Ah, ça je sais, c'est contre les hallucinations auditives !_

__...Oh, seigneur… Ça semble approprié. Embarquez le patient et sa manifestation, mais pensez bien à lui administrer une autre dose au moins à mi-chemin entre Paris et le QG._

__Bien compris, docteur Strauss. »_

_Et bien, voilà au moins une prise.

_J'aurais préféré pouvoir comparer les schizophrénies du patient 9-85 et du sujet 9 -58.

_Je vous en prie, docteur, ne faites pas la fine bouche. De plus, cela vous donnera plus de temps pour étudier les cas de projections, avant le grand arrivage.

_Vous comptez vraiment tous les interner ? Notre service a beau avoir la capacité d'accueil, on ne pourra pas contrôler toutes leurs pathologies en même temps, le traitement doit agir sur le long terme…

_Le Conseil a pris sa décision. Et dites-vous qu'ainsi, ils ne pourront pas se faire de mal, et qu'ils aideront même les… suivants.

* * *

Reviews ?


	5. Awake and Alive

_Salutations, amis lecteurs. Voici un autre chapitre, en retard, je le sais. Malheureusement, je fais des études, c'est chronophage. Toujours est-il que je publie toujours. Avec la prochaine sortie de la saison 5 de SLG, cette fanfic va devenir AU, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez toujours autant. Et si je ne réponds pas à toutes les reviews, sachez que chacune m'emplie de joie et d'allégresse !_

_SLG appartient toujours à Mathieu Sommet, les autres Youtubers mentionnés se possèdent eux-même, et caetera._

_Merci à la suprême Lauraceae, qui comme toujours me sauve des fautes de frappe et des fautes de goût, elle est géniale !_

_Mention spéciale à fanfic __Aie la foi__ finie il y a un petit moment, mais vraiment, foncez, c'est que du bonheur !_

_Enfin, TRIGGER WARNING, people : ce chapitre comporte une scène assez hot, bien que très soft, que je ne conseillerai pas aux âmes chastes et aux anti-Matcest (même si franchement, ya pas de quoi se laver les yeux à l'acide…) et surtout, surtout ! une scène violente et la mort de personnages secondaires. Si c'est pas votre truc, passez votre chemin. Je modifierai le rating en conséquence lors du prochain chapitre._

* * *

Chapitre IV – _Awake and Alive_

Les réveils douloureux commençaient à devenir une sale habitude. Mais contrairement au tabac ou à l'alcool, Mathieu préférerait que celle-ci ne perdure pas.

Grimaçant en faisant jouer ses articulations endolories, le Youtuber tira la chasse d'eau et se détourna pour se laver les mains. Le lavabo gris était dénué de tout autre attribut, et son utilisateur poussa un léger soupir en fermant l'arrivée d'eau, se remémorant avec l'acuité de la familiarité le miroir tâché de dentifrice et le néon qui l'ornait dans son appartement. Son véritable appartement. Enfin, l'endroit où il avait passé ses journées et ses nuits, quoi, et qui était peut-être une reproduction. Il ne savait pas, pas vraiment, et préférait éviter de s'attarder là-dessus. C'était peut-être ironique, mais il avait d'autres préoccupations, et la plus importante d'entre toutes, c'était la douleur qui lui vrillait la gorge. Son visage se contracta sous l'inconfort alors qu'il levait des doigts précautionneux pour tâter sa clavicule droite, jurant à mi-voix en éprouvant l'état de la gaze ensanglantée. Serrant les dents, il la souleva avec une délicatesse dont il ne se serait jamais cru capable auparavant, et effleura le minuscule trou cerné de sang coagulé qu'il avait repéré lors d'une précédente investigation. Une piqûre. Mal faite, en plus –il n'y avait guère que dans les films qu'on poignardait médicalement quelqu'un à cet endroit ! Il n'était pas médecin, mais même lui connaissait le principe. À se demander qui l'avait piqué, et surtout, pourquoi ?

Le docteur ne lui inspirait déjà qu'une confiance relative, et ce malgré son ton rassurant, mais à présent, il doutait de pouvoir le considérer autrement qu'avec méfiance. Du moins pas tant qu'il ne saurait pas pourquoi on l'avait sauvagement endormi.

Car c'était forcément un sédatif : ça expliquait ses absences, ses membres engourdis, et le goût pâteux qu'il avait en bouche au réveil. Réveil malheureux, étendu sur le sol de la salle de bain de sa cellule avec une tête endolorie et des muscles criant à l'abus. Et une vessie pleine, aussi.

Il s'était chargé de ces problèmes assez rapidement, lavant sa bouche du goût atroce au passage, et il se sentait un peu mieux. Pas prêt à danser le Caramelldansen, mais il parvenait à réfléchir, et ça, c'était un grand pas. Malgré sa persistante migraine, son esprit lui paraissait plus clair : ses pensées étaient cohérentes, même s'il était toujours confus quant aux événements. Et surtout, il parvenait à envisager sa situation d'un œil critique. Pourquoi l'avait-on endormi ? Pourquoi était-il dans cet espèce de bunker monochrome ? Quel genre d'hôpital psychiatrique s'occupait aussi dangereusement de ses patients ? Pourquoi n'y avait-il plus de benco ?

Tant de questions qui restaient sans réponse, et Mathieu dut combattre l'envie soudaine de saisir son portable (absent) et de composer un numéro familier. Après tout, même après son déménagement, le Prof avait conservé sa Scie-

_Aouch, putain…

Pris d'un vertige, il saisit le lavabo à pleines mains, et inspira longuement, tentant d'éloigner les nuages blancs qui entachaient sa vision. Son esprit endolori était silencieux depuis son réveil, mais un silence relatif, comme si on lui avait rempli les oreilles de coton. Et à chaque fois qu'il pensait un peu trop à ses personnalités…

Lâchant le lavabo, Mathieu tâtonna jusqu'à l'entrée de la douche, y pénétrant rapidement pour s'y accroupir, sa respiration difficile. Il se sentait lourd, engourdi, et c'était si soudain qu'il crut presque vomir.

_Penser à autre chose… Le Nyan Cat…Des licornes galopant dans un pré…Des cosplayeuses à forte poitrine… des paquets de clopes. Oui. Des clopes. Des Marlboro, des News, des Camel, des JPS, des Black Devil, des…

Égrenant à voix basse les marques de cigarettes qu'il connaissait, Mathieu se focalisa sur son énumération, retirant doucement son t-shirt gris et son jean usé, envoyant valser son boxer jusqu'au lavabo pour enfin s'adosser à la fraîche paroi de la douche. Ses mains cherchèrent à l'aveugle le vecteur d'eau chaud, et il tourna avec satisfaction le robinet, laissant le jet tiède frapper son corps courbaturé. Quelle idée, de s'assoupir par terre…Surtout dans une salle de bain inconnue, qui sait quand le ménage avait été fait…

* * *

_**« Le Chat a encore chié dans la douche.**_

_**_Bah alors tu nettoies pas ?**_

_**_Nan. Je réfléchis. »**_

* * *

_Oh merde, WIFI LACHE LE !

_Alors comme ça t'aime jouer de tes griffes, hein ? Ca m'dérange pas tant que tu me laisses jouer avec ta queue touffue…

_Putain Richard, arrête de l'emmerder, il va finir par te mettre en pièces !

_Mais noooon, on fait que jouer…Et c'est pas ça qui m'fera le plus mal, pas vrai le minou ! À c'qui parait toi et tes confrères vous avez des pics sur la-…

_C'est bizarre, mais ça sonne carrément plus dégueulasse que d'habitude, remarqua Seb en réajustant sa position sur le confortable lit fait à la va-vite. C'est moi qui fait ma vierge effarouchée, ou bien ?

_Non, non, je confirme, lui assura Links avec une mine pensive. C'est carrément gore, et pourtant je sais que j'ai entendu pire, mais vraiment bien pire.

Fred acquiesça faiblement, prenant garde à ne pas bouger la caméra qu'il tenait d'une main ferme. C'était horrible, les vidéos mal cadrées.

_C'est parce que c'est une peluche, révéla Kriss d'un ton docte. Pinhead, ou le Bonobo à l'époque, pouvaient balancer les pires saloperies que ça ne me faisait ni chaud ni froid, mais dès que Croc'homo s'y met, ça devient trois fois plus glauque.

_Ça doit être notre enfance qui se rebelle, approuva son premier interlocuteur en rejetant une mèche ébène derrière son oreille. Tiens d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé au Bonobo ?

_Chlamydias, il est sous traitement antifongique, du coup je l'ai enfermé avec Affida le temps qu'ils ne soient plus contagieux.

_Ah, okay, ça explique pourquoi on-

_NON MAIS ÇA VA, J'VOUS DÉRANGE PAS TROP ?!

Les trois Youtubers conversant sursautèrent et reportèrent leur attention sur celui qui venait de hurler ainsi. Antoine les contemplait avec une hargne à peine refoulée, ses cheveux plus en pétard qu'à l'accoutumée et ses mains se couvrant avec une douloureuse rapidité de griffures sanguinolentes alors qu'il tenait Wifi à bout de bras. Le chaton avait doublé de volume tant ses poils étaient hérissés, et il feulait en direction d'un Richard toujours provocateur malgré son piteux état, qui était bien heureusement retenu par le câble d'un ventilateur enroulé autour de sa patte.

_On peut savoir pourquoi tu hurles ? maugréa Seb, le plus près de la scène épique, en se frottant l'oreille. Tu viens de m'exploser le tympan.

_Heu, peut-être parce que je cherche à sauver Richard des griffes acérées du chat qui est en train de me charcuter, et que tout ce que vous trouvez à faire c'est de vous la jouer peanuts gallery et PUTAIN FRED ARRÊTE DE FILMER !

Le retrogamer obtempéra, un sourire moqueur au visage.

_Ben quoi, j'ai toujours aimé les vidéos de LOL-cats.

_Et nous sommes toujours sous le choc de la révélation que ta peluche et ton ventilateur sont des êtres doués de conscience et de parole. renchérit Links, se voulant plus diplomate.

Visiblement, ce fut un fail, car le présentateur de What the Cut ?! tourna ses yeux exorbités et furibonds vers lui, avant de pointer l'écran de son ordinateur d'un doigt accusateur.

_ET C'EST POUR ÇA QUE VOUS BOUFFEZ DU POP-CORN ?!

Le présentateur fit immédiatement disparaître le paquet de maïs soufflé du champ de sa webcam, échangeant un regard mi-gêné mi-amusé avec Kriss.

_Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, nia ce dernier après avoir convenablement avalé son Chubby Bunny. Et tu avais l'air d'avoir la situation en main..

Comme à son signal, Wifi se dégagea de la poigne de son hôte d'une vicieuse morsure, et se précipita sur son adversaire, toutes griffes dehors.

_Oh oui mon beau chaton, viens jouer avec mes pelotes de laine ! s'exclama Richard, visiblement survolté et suicidaire.

Le regard qu'Antoine adressa à ses collègues fut meurtrier, ses cheveux craquelant d'une soudaine électricité statique, et Fred l'observa d'un œil prudent avant de se lever pour ramasser le chaton et le coincer dans ses bras avec l'habitude d'un esclave de félin agressif. Cela n'arrêtait pas les insanités de Richard, et ce fut le schizophrène du groupe qui décida de s'en charger.

_Eh, la peluche, ça t'intéresserait de rencontrer Croc'homo ?

Les mots semblèrent un instant vains avant que le chien en peluche ne se tourne brusquement vers son image virtuelle, un air agréablement surpris au « visage ».

_Mais ouais, ça veut dire que ton crocodile Hard Gay existe vraiment en fait ! Moi qui croyait que tout sortait de ton joli cul…

_Bah, non en fait il est même assez fan de ce que tu fais à WTC….

_Hmm, lui aussi il est pas mal, avec sa résille et son béret en cuir… rêvassa l'animal avec un air gourmand. Bon, j'ai compris l'message, j'laisse le matou tranquille…Eh, Samuel, ça t'dit un plan à trois ?

Pour toute réponse, le fil électrique qui l'enserrait se rétracta à toute vitesse.

_Allez, fais pas ton effarouché, ça va être marrant…

_On va s'marrer, gamin, cita Antoine en suivant des yeux son compagnon avant de soupirer. Je vais devoir faire un tour dans le Beaujolais, n'est-ce pas ?

_On devrait sans doute tous y aller, soliloqua Seb d'un ton pensif. Après tout, si Kriss s'est fait attaquer, il y a des chances que ceux qui ont enlevé Mathieu soient toujours dans la région.

_À moins qu'il ne s'agisse des trois lascars que le Syndicaliste enterre dans mon jardin, objecta ledit schizophrène. Mais c'est vrai que l'agression de Mathieu a dû avoir lieu…Quoi, il y a deux semaines au minimum ? Je suis pas sûr que ceux qui ont fait ça soient toujours sur Paris.

_Paris, c'est le centre. Y a tout à Paris.

_Techniquement, c'est l'Auvergne, le centre. Et c'est assez improbable qu'ils aient gardé Math' en centre ville, là où il pourrait se barrer et trouver de l'aide facilement.

_Donc pour toi c'est plus sensé de l'amener en rase-campagne, avec des champs à perte de vue où il pourrait se planquer ?

_Dites, intervint Links, sourcils froncés. Loin de moi l'idée d'interrompre votre étalage de chauvinisme, mais vous avez pas l'impression qu'il manque quelqu'un ?

Les regards confus se tournèrent vers leur page Skype respective. Effectivement, l'un des invités à la conversation manquait à l'appel. Un rapide coup d'œil à leurs messageries et threads Facebook/Twitter confirma l'absence : cela faisait trois bonnes heures que le sixième larron n'avait pas donné signe de vie.

_Merde, où est François ?

* * *

Les effets du neuroleptique administré à Mathieu mettaient un temps fou à se dissiper. La Fille peinait à articuler de manière cohérente, Maître Panda n'avait pas esquissé le moindre geste depuis une heure au moins, et le Geek restait prostré, fixant l'espace vide où la conscience du Hippie s'était tenue, rassurante même dépourvue de matière. Il n'y avait que le Prof qui se mouvait aussi, flottant dans le grand espace ouaté qu'était devenu le subconscient de leur hôte en une parodie de cent pas et marmonnant des phrases sans suite, établissant sans doute un diagnostic de leur temporaire paralysie.

Le Patron lui-même s'était désintéressé du problème depuis un moment déjà. Nul besoin d'avoir la Science Infuse pour comprendre que les premiers levés étaient ceux qui avaient été les plus exposés à des substances analogues et pas forcément légales. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi le camé avait pu se barrer en premier… Le criminel serra les poings, maudissant l'absence de sensation qui allait de paire avec l'absence de corps. Ça aurait dû être lui. Oh, certes, il faisait confiance aux capacités du Hippie, qui se révélait curieusement lucide quand il contrôlait ses prises de stupéfiants, mais de tous, c'était lui le plus fort. Le premier, certes, mais surtout le plus charismatique, le plus dangereux, le plus apte à bousiller docteurs et mercenaires, et à les tirer de ce bourbier. Mais pourtant il était coincé là. Tout ça parce que son domaine de prédilection était le sexe, et pas la drogue. Quelle connerie !

Inspirant profondément, et regrettant de ne pas pouvoir se griller une clope bien méritée, il reporta son attention sur son point de mire. Sous l'effet des médicament, le chaos organisé et coloré qu'était l'inconscient de leur créateur s'était mué en une limbe cotonneuse, un épais brouillard blanc emplissant l'espace et de plus en plus dense à mesure qu'ils s'éloignaient les uns des autres. Cependant le criminel s'était écarté du groupe pour contempler avec attention les seules couleurs qui échappaient à l'éther. La conscience de Mathieu, celle qui les ignorait mais qu'ils parvenaient toujours à atteindre comme ils le pouvaient. Ils voyaient ce que Mathieu voyait, entendaient ce qu'il entendait… C'était ainsi qu'ils réussissaient à le posséder, à interagir avec le monde réel malgré leur absence de corps. Enfin, auparavant. Et c'était ce que le Patron cherchait à réitérer.

Effleurant la surface intangible, il esquissa un sourire en coin en observant le monde à travers le regard de son hôte. La cabine de douche était moche et grise, mais l'étendue de chair pâle que Mathieu s'appliquait à savonner compensait largement la tristesse des lieux. Détaillant le corps de celui dont il était issu, le criminel eut un hochement de tête appréciateur. Ils étaient bien foutus, quand même ! Au bout de quelques années de vie indépendante, le Patron s'était forgé une musculature solide, avait récolté quelques cicatrices et plusieurs trous dans la peau, parfois par pure coquetterie, et s'était peu à peu différencié de son créateur. Mais celui-ci avait quand même de très belles bases pour créer une bête de sexe et de sex-appeal, et il s'était bien développé au fil des ans. Très bien développé… Le criminel se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en observant les mains savonneuses de Mathieu glisser sur sa peau pâle, massant les muscles endoloris de ses cuisses, de ses mollets presque dépourvus de pilosité, remontant le long de ses jambes, sur ses hanches pour explorer à nouveau son torse aux muscles finement dessinés… Il pouvait presque sentir l'eau brûlante couler sur le corps fatigué de son créateur comme la plus sensuelle des caresses, l'odeur clinique du savon qui ne concurrençait certes pas celle fruitée de l'Ushuaia que le Youtuber préférait mais qui l'emplissait de satisfaction, la sueur et l'épuisement aux relents médicamenteux s'effaçant au profit de la volupté que seule l'eau chaude pouvait apporter…Un violent tiraillement fit tressaillir le Patron alors que les mains de Mathieu glissaient de son dos à son fessier, le mouvement réveillant la douleur aiguisée de la piqûre qui les avaient tous envoyés chez Morphée, et la plus ancienne de toutes les personnalités perdit son sourire en voyant son schizophrène amorcer un geste d'abandon, remontant ses doigts vers un endroit certes moins douloureux, mais beaucoup moins intéressant…

Doigts qui parurent cesser d'avancer de leur propre accord. Le présentateur de SLG étouffa un gémissement surpris contre la vitre de la cabine de douche, y appuyant son front alors que ses mains semblaient se mouvoir toutes seules, délassant les raideurs de son dos en une lente descente. La douleur de sa jugulaire lui parut distante, étouffée derrière une barrière cotonneuse alors que ses propres doigts retournaient à un muscle souvent sollicité mais rarement détendu par les heures passées à monter l'émission, massant avec une agilité inconnue la peau d'albâtre.

Un autre gémissement franchit ses lèvres alors que le contact se faisait plus caressant, et il en entendit l'écho à son oreille, un écho familier, rauque et sensuel qui lui arracha un soupir de bien être en le renvoyant près de quinze ans en arrière….

Les soupirs du Patrons se rapprochaient plus de grondements de satisfaction alors qu'il caressait une peau identique avec des mains qui n'étaient pas les siennes, s'immergeant dans les sensations familière, dans la volupté d'une douche brûlante bien méritée. Sa dernière douche lui paraissait loin, et il profitait de celle-ci autant que de ses sens à nouveaux acquis alors que son créateur s'abandonnait encore une fois entre ses doigts. Les similitudes entre cette situation et une autre, bien plus ancienne, étaient trop fortes pour être ignorées, et il ne put s'empêcher de ronronner, plus proche de la panthère que du chat docile :

_Laisse toi faire, gamin…

_**Mathieu adolescent, frissonnant et gémissant, acquiesçant pour la voix dans sa tête sans savoir ce à quoi il consentait. Des soupirs synchronisés qui lentement, progressivement se différenciaient, alors que la température montait et que l'atmosphère devenait électrique, sa vision devenant floue alors que la pression se faisait palpable, jusqu'à ce qu'une seconde main ne devienne tangible contre la sienne, lui tirant une exclamation choquée sans pour autant cesser ses caresses…**_

Les sensations s'intensifiaient, et pourtant le Patron se sentait partir, sentait sa vision devenir floue et sa conscience s'alourdir alors qu'il quittait le corps de son hôte petit à petit. La main libre de son créateur s'éleva sous son contrôle, l'index effleurant la vitre couverte de condensation.

Ses gestes se firent plus erratiques alors que le contrôle lui échappait, et enfin, il se sentit libéré de Mathieu en vagues, le quittant en emportant avec lui l'épuisement et la douleur qui furent emportées par l'eau chaude d'une façon similaire. Et alors que Mathieu se laissait glisser au sol en fermant les yeux, sa main coupant l'eau par instinct alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans un semi sommeil réparateur, le Patron ouvrit les yeux… sur l'intérieur d'un vestiaire de collégiens.

* * *

Il ne l'entendait pas.

Il la voyait, sentait son parfum, pouvait presque la toucher du bout de sa chaussure…. Mais il ne l'entendait pas. Et cela l'emplissait d'une panique sans nom.

Il s'était même cru sourd un moment, lorsqu'il avait réalisé la chose : après tout, il était difficile de la bâillonner, et sa douce voix en fond sonore, ses interventions pas toujours sollicitées et ses réflexions sarcastiques étaient devenues tellement habituelles, tellement familières et chéries que l'idée même de ne pas l'entendre, elle, semblait incongrue. Mais non, malgré l'épaisseur du blindage du fourgon dans lequel il se trouvait, il parvenait toujours saisir les bruits extérieurs. La route, le badinage des conducteurs, il entendait tout –tout sauf elle. Et, s'il était honnête avec lui-même, il aurait sans doute préféré être sourd. Notamment lorsqu'un de ses chauffeurs s'était mis à massacrer d'une voix horriblement fausse du Black M. Déjà que de base, la chanson n'était pas une superbe preuve de bon goût… Dieu merci, l'une des autres mercenaires l'avait fait taire, étant audiblement peu enchantée de prendre l'autoroute au son de « Sur Ma Route ». Il l'aurait presque embrassée s'il ne s'agissait pas…Et bien, d'une des malandrins qui l'avaient ainsi honteusement kidnappé. Pour une raison aussi stupide, d'ailleurs…Critiquer un partenaire du « boss », était-ce une raison suffisante pour se faire ligoter, jeter au fond d'un fourgon après avoir été chloroformé, et emmené il-ne-savait où ?

C'était stupide, et sa comparse l'aurait sûrement approuvé s'ils avaient été en mesure de communiquer. Mais là… Il avait beau tendre l'oreille, il n'entendait aucune de ses paroles, un peu comme si un intrépide avait bouché son conduit auditif avec du coton épais. Car elle tentait de communiquer, il le voyait ! Il la voyait, la sentait s'escrimer contre la lanière qui l'enserrait contre la paroi, vibrer d'impatience et de rage contenue, trembler littéralement sous les multiples émotions qu'il ne pouvait que deviner mais qui, il en était sûr, faisaient écho aux siennes.

Serrant les poings, il laissa lourdement son crâne retomber contre le métal glacé du fourgon blindé, indifférent dans sa rage à l'exclamation surprise en provenance des chauffeurs et à l'embardée que fit le véhicule avant de revenir à sa trajectoire droite.

_Putain, c'était quoi ce bruit ? On a heurté un truc ?

_C'est super rassurant quand c'est le mec qui conduit qui dit ça… ironisa à juste titre la même voix féminine que celle qui avait plus tôt mis fin au rap improvisé. Et je crois simplement que notre patient s'est réveillé.

_Ah, merde, les mecs de l'hosto avaient pas dit qu'ils le voulaient endormi ?

_Nan, intervint une troisième voix d'un ton nonchalant. Freddy, 'fin le docteur Strauss avait simplement dit de lui réinjecter du neuro-machin à mi-chemin, c'est tout.

Silence. Puis :

_MERDE !

Le fourgon freina brusquement, et son dernier passager se retrouva projeté contre le plancher inconfortable du véhicule qui se gara rapidement, sous les exclamations paniquées de ses conducteurs.

_Bordel, on va se faire tuer !

_Oui, 'fin c'est bon, on lui fait maintenant, ni vu ni connu, ça changera pas grand-chose.

_Parle pour toi, moi j'dois valider des UE cette année ! Et là on est presque arrivés !

_Ça va, ça va…Tu sais piquer du coup ? Parce que monsieur Ranafout' là…

_J'ai les bases, oui…

Et bien, ça s'annonçait magnifique. Des étudiants chargés de lui injecter il-ne-savait-quoi ? Qui sait s'ils n'allaient pas vouloir le piquer dans le cœur façon Pulp Fiction…

Une insistante vibration à sa droite lui fit tourner la tête, et il vit avec trépidation que les brusques coups de volant avaient desserré les liens de sa belle, qui se trémoussait à présent pour tenter de s'en défaire. Oh, bon sang, si seulement il n'était pas attaché…. Il sentait ses bras s'engourdir sous lui, voulut rouler sur le côté quand un bruit métallique lui indiqua qu'on était en train d'ouvrir le fourgon. Jetant un coup d'œil d'avertissement à sa partenaire, il la vit parfaitement immobile, ses liens devenus presque assez lâches pour permettre sa fuite. Si près du but…

La porte du fourgon s'ouvrit, la lumière emplissant l'espace, et il s'efforça d'adopter l'air aussi groggy et inoffensif qu'il l'était lors de son véritable réveil.

À contre-jour, il ne pouvait pas distinguer ses traits, mais c'était la fille du groupe qui avait, semblait-il, été chargée de lui administrer sa drogue. Elle s'approcha de lui en soupirant, visiblement distraite, et il l'entendit marmonner quelques instructions dans son absence de barbe, se remémorant visiblement ses cours.

_Tu vas le piquer où ?

_Bah, dans le bras !

_Parait que le mec bizarre, là, le gars avec les cheveux frisés couverts de gel et le sourire d'acteur porno, il a piqué le schizophrène en plein dans la carotide !

_Nan mais c'est des conneries, ça, personne de sensé n'irait faire ça… Puis il aurait claqué si on lui avait percé l'artère.

Toujours à terre, l'attaché se glaça alors que l'étudiante le retournait sans grande douceur pour défaire ses liens. Mathieu, mort ? Ou en tout cas sérieusement blessé ?

_Au pire, OSEF, hein, c'est pas notre problème…

_Bon, vous pouvez fermer vos gueules ? Je bosse, à…

La jeune femme fut coupée dès lors qu'elle eut fini de défaire les liens de son patient, et pas de la manière la plus agréable qui soit. Un objet contondant et métallique s'abattit avec maladresse mais violence sur un côté de sa boîte crânienne déformant celle-ci de la plus finale des manières, et l'impact la fit s'effondrer, du sang coulant abondamment de la plaie ouverte.

Elle ne fut donc pas en mesure de voir l'homme qu'elle croyait à moitié comateux se lever en dépit des crampes et éviter l'assaut de son premier collègue avant d'abattre le manche de son arme sur la rotule du second. Le métal de son lourd outil brilla d'une lueur malsaine avant de s'abattre contre le faciès tordu de souffrance du jeune homme maintenant à terre.

Le troisième larron se fit moins intrépide, et contempla avec désespoir son patient passer une main tremblante dans sa courte chevelure sombre, un air furieux sur son visage d'ordinaire relativement flegmatique et séduisant.

_Non, pas OSEF. Déjà parce que cette expression est tout simplement hideuse, mais surtout parce qu'on ne se fiche pas de la survie d'un de mes amis sans souffrir ma pelleté légendaire, vil lascar.

Peut-être le dernier étudiant pu raisonner l'enragé, argumenter qu'il n'était pas celui qui avait lancé cette phrase malheureuse. Mais réfléchir avant d'agir n'était pas exactement son fort, et il chargea bêtement. Le métal brilla une nouvelle fois, brandi tel une épée, et l'étudiant s'y empala sans remord, rencontrant ainsi un terrain favorable au décès prématuré.

Maintenant libre et seul homme vivant du véhicule, le Fossoyeur de Film retira d'un coup sec sa pelle du corps dans lequel elle était enfoncée avant de la contempler amoureusement. Pupuce n'était jamais aussi splendide que lorsqu'elle était en action, rayonnant littéralement de satisfaction, et il accorda une longue caresse sur le manche en bois avant de se tourner vers la lumière et de sauter à bas du fourgon. Départementale 62, en pleine rase-campagne, lui apprit son environnement. Super.

* * *

_Reviews ?_


End file.
